Lethiferous Seizure
by Moon Eunsoon
Summary: The crimson-haired Teirin Yururu awakens from her long slumber of solitude. She is in search of one of her own kind, a Dark Stalker. What will happen when she collides with the world of the Rose Princess and her Rhode Knights? Read to find out! OCxMutsuki
1. Awakening

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere, in an abandoned mansion's basement, sat a black mahogany coffin. On the lid of the coffin was engraved a name, "Teirin Yururu." A dim light from a small window shown into the place, not reaching the coffin.

In the soundless room, a creak split through the air and the intricately carved lid slid back. Bright crimson hair drifted out and floated back down from inside the case, as a young female sat up groggily. Her blood-colored eyes scanned the area she was in.

"_Wo sind alle_? (Where is everyone?)" she queried in her German language. Feeling a sharp wooden object by her hand, the girl whisked up a picture frame in surprise. Gazing upon its contents, her eyes softened. 'Mutsuki… Where have you gone?' She immediately embraced the frame tightly.

...

YAWN! Anis Yamamoto trudged down the entrance to Shoubi Academy with a bewildered look on her face. 'Man, all that searching for those Arcana cards last night sure was tiring…and we still haven't found anything!' she sweatdropped.

"A-Anis-sama." She spun around, "Seiran!" The blue-haired boy smiled sweetly, "How are you doing today?" Anis smiled back, "I'm fine."

"Hey." Anis felt a hard object hit her on the head. She whirled in fury, "Who did that?" A red-haired teen frowned at her, "We're going to be late for class if you keep blabbing on." "Please, don't fight!" Seiran pled. "Kaede! You stupid jerk!" "Why you-" he was suddenly pulled back several feet from Anis with black strings. "Oof!"

"A dog should not treat his master in such a manner." Anis and Seiran turned to see Mitsuru and Mutsuki. Kaede began to get up, "Black, you're a jerk." Mutsuki glared at him. "Fool," he threw Kaede all the way to the front doors of the school, "We'll be late because of your tomfoolery."

"My deepest apologies, Lady Anis, for not arriving on time to rescue you from this red mongrel!" Mitsuru Tenjoh kneeled before her with her hand in his. "Ew! Get away from me!"

Mutsuki sighed while all this went on. Then, suddenly, he sensed a familiar presence nearby. He couldn't remember who it could be no matter how much he searched his own mind. So, they all went to their classes and he didn't think about it anymore for the time.

...

'Mutsuki… I wonder where he is,' the crimson-haired Teirin wandered down a sidewalk, receiving strange looks from passersby. She stopped, 'I'm sure I sensed his presence near here.'

An amazing sight struck her when she realized she was standing in front of a school. "Uwa! Hmm?" she read the large sign, "Shoubi Academy…" She nodded in triumph. 'I will join this school and search for him here.'

...

Anis had just finished her Algebra I class, boring to death as usual. "Oh, my head." A clamor began erupting down the hall. "Hm?" Anis was confused by the loud ruckus of giggles and talking.

A flash of red came from behind a group of students and appeared before her with a crimson-eyed beauty. "_Erstaunlich_! (Amazing!)" "Eh?" Anis freaked when the girl sniffed her hair. The girl narrowed her eyes and broke into a cute smile again, "_Interessante..._ (Interesting…)" Now she touched her own nose. Anis stumbled back before the girl squealed, "_Oh! __Ich habe seinen Geruch gefunden!_ (Oh! I've found his scent!)"

Strangely, the German-speaker took Anis' hand, as if to beg. "Miss, do you know Kurama Mutsuki?" she spoke perfect Japanese, which came as a shock to all the gawkers in the hall. "A transfer student. Heh-heh," students brushed it off awkwardly.

"Please; I have to find him." "Y-Yes, I know him," Anis stammered. The red-head was overjoyed. A grin graced her features, accompanied by sparkling orbs when Mutsuki could be seen at the end of the hall.

The two girls were mid-way down the hall, but he didn't notice. "_Nein! Ich verliere ihn!_ (No! I'll lose him!)"

Sprinting in the black-haired person's direction, the girl swiftly did a handspring and vaulted all the way to the other side of the hall. A student's pocky fell from her mouth upon witnessing this.

"Who was that crazy person?" Anis burst out. "I don't know," Seiran came to her side, "but she's not much different from us." Anis shuddered, 'On of dad's new experiments? Maybe it's after the Black Rose!' Anis took off after the girl.

"Anis-sama?" "I'll be fine, Seiran. Don't worry about me. Just get to class on time!" Seiran clutched his uniform, 'Anis-sama…'

...

At this time, Mutsuki had just begun down a flight of stairs. "Mutsuki! Mutsu-" the girl tripped in her strange school shoes and went down the first flight of steps.

"Waah!" The sharp scream turned Mutsuki about, just in time to see her. His eyes widened in alarm.

The girl did not hit what she had expected, a hard floor; instead, she felt herself floating like a feather. 'What is this cold I feel?' she kept her eyes closed, noticing her cheek brushing up against this odd object.

Opening her crimson orbs slowly, she gasped when hers met with blood red ones. "That was reckless," Mustuki sighed. So awestruck at seeing him once more, the girl stared at him with a large-eyed expression glued to her face.

"M-Mutsuki," she breathed. He frowned, "Yes, my name. What of it?" "Do you remember?" He gave her a puzzled look. She looked down. "Of course you wouldn't remember. Do you have amnesia?" Now, the two traded expressions.

"P-Put me down so I can see!' she growled. Quirking an eyebrow, he let her down. "Listen Missy, I have not the slightest idea who you are nor do I care."

With her eyes covered by her squarely-cut bangs, she spoke something familiar, "_Rose, oh reiner Widerspruch…_" He froze. "Do you remember it, Mutsuki? I overheard from your brother." He remained silent.

She spoke again, this time, a memory sparked, "_Diese Freundschaft gilt f__ür alle Ewigkelt._ (This friendship shall last for all eternity.)"

...

_*****A little girl's smile lit everything; her red hair plastered the sides of her face and hung loosely behind her ears. **__**An echo of her voice rang, "Diese Freundshaft gilt für alle Ewigkeit." **__**Giggles erupted and shattered the droning silence. She tilted her head, "Mutsuki?"*****_

...

'I…know who this is, but I…can't remember,' he thought, a blank face for his shield from interruption. He turned to the girl, she had tears running down her face.

"Why? Why don't you remember…me?" she gripped her fists together, "I'm Teirin Yururu, Mutsuki!" She slowly approached him.

"There is a way for you to remember me." Brushing the tears away, she sniffled and smiled. 'If I can just…' Her eyelids slid closed as she stood on her tiptoes.


	2. The Hyper Red Head

**Chapter 2**

Their faces were inches apart. They were so close that they could hear each other's breathing.

"Mutsuki!" Anis' voice echoed as she skidded to a halt on the top of the stairs. "You're interrupting our conversation," he glared at her. Anis was furious, "Mutsuki! We don't even know who she is! She could be sent from Papa."

Teirin stared at her, confused, when Mutsuki spun out black threads around her. Teirin gasped. "You needn't worry," he assured, turning his attention back to Anis, who flashed a surprised look. Mutsuki closed his eyes as he explained, "She is not a lower life form, but a Dark Stalker. She could also see the threads clearly, furthering the proof, along with my examination, that she is of my kind."

Anis was still a bit confused, "I thought all of your kind, besides you, were extinct." "No, this one must have survived somehow."

Mutsuki and Anis stared at her. The red-head smiled innocently and flew up to Anis, grabbing her arm. "Humans are sweet," she smiled, "Unlike some others…" Mutsuki understood; a grave expression befell him.

"Ah! We need to get to class!" Anis remembered, exasperated. "Ok! Bye, Mutsuki!" Teirin sped off at the speed of light, dragging Anis with her, pink hair flying.

"Stop! We're going too fast!" Teirin stopped, "Here we are?" "Wh- What's with that butler gesture? Man, you're fast. Are you really a Dark Stalker?" "Yes, I'm a Dark Stalker. Are humans not usually fast?" Anis sweatdropped. "W- Well… Humans don't have super abilities." "Oh. I didn't know humans were such limited beings." 'Ugh…Where have I heard something like that before?'

They opened their class door to see a bunch of teens scattered about talking. "What are they chattering about?" Teirin wondered.

A group of girls turned to see Teirin. "Good morning," Teirin smiled, "I'm Teirin Yururu. Nice to meet you." The impression was impressive, "Wow! She's so cool! We have a cool person in our class, finally! Will you be our club leader?" She was overjoyed, "A club? Humans are so cute!"

Anis pulled her aside. "You'll blow your identity if you start talking like that." "Like what?" Annoyed, the cherry blossom-color-haired girl knit her brow, "You know. You're a Dark Stalker. Don't blurt it out."

After classes were over, Teirin left before Anis. She started down a hall and was suddenly cornered by Mitsuru with Mutsuki beside him.

"I believe you are like Mutsuki?" Mitsuru asked. "Nein, I haven't lost my memories, Human," Teirin spoke with a darkness in her words.

He smiled, "Would you like to stay at my mansion with Mutsuki? He's lived there since he awakened." Teirin glanced at Mutsuki and back to Mitsuru, "Fine."

"I hope Lady Anis won't mind. I've sworn my life to her and, now, I must care for two delinquents," Tenjoh spewed one of his annoying speeches. Teirin couldn't believe it, "You-" Before she could punch him in the face, he disappeared in a poof.

The black-haired Dark Stalker whipped away from her gaze, "Come. The Tenjoh household mansion is located atop a hill to the east." She followed him out of curiosity.

"Where did that creepy white-clad human run away to?" Teirin questioned. Mutsuki sighed, "I don't know, but I need to know something. If you know who I am, do you remember what I was waiting for?" Teirin had a flashback, "The Dominion, because you are the Black Rose." Mutsuki grinned slightly, "You're memory is, indeed, much better than mine."

...

Meanwhile, Anis came out of class with a slip for the Principle. 'Why do I always get in trouble?' she thought dejectedly. Kaede suddenly bumped into her. "Again?" she grimaced. "Well, you're in the way," he frowned.

She crumpled the slip of paper in her hand, "I got in trouble for that Teirin and Mutsuki." Her brow twitched just thinking about it. Kaede gave her a funny look, "Teirin?"

"Anis-sama!" Seiran came running down the hall. "Seiran?" Kaede was surprised. "What is it?" Anis asked. Seiran caught his breath while speaking, "Do you know where that new girl is? I wanted to meet her too." Kaede laughed, "What? You like the new girl?" Seiran blushed, "N- No! Stop making fun of me, Kaede!"

The rosy-haired girl put her hand to her chin, "Tenjoh-sempai said she was staying at his family's house." He held her hands and smiled, "Thank you Anis-sama!" She blushed, 'He's too cute!' "I'm still clueless as to what's going on," Kaede sighed.

...

By the time they were close to the Tenjoh household, Mutsuki and Teirin noticed an orange sunset. "How far is it to this "Tenjoh Mansion"?" she questioned quietly. Mutsuki gazed down at her, "We're here."

Just beyond some trees, a large white mansion sat. Bemused, Teirin stared at it. "Humans live in such houses?" "You say that as if you expected his mansion to be a shambles," Mutsuki pointed out. "Yes," she glanced at him, "I do admit I thought this human would reside amongst rubble." Mutsuki almost grinned again.

"Let's not further waste time out here," he stated, walking on before her. "Okay," she followed, while tying her hair back as a late summer breeze stirred.


	3. Interruption of Siblings

**_Updates!:_**_ I've actually had this written down, but hadn't typed it all out until now. Gomenasai! . Hope you all are liking the story so far!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Inside the great structure of a house, maids and servants scurried about restlessly. "Interesting," Teirin noted.

She looked up at him with interest, "Where do you stay?" This seemed like a touchy question to him, but he answered anyway. "I stay in the basement." She shot him a terrified look. "Are you an experiment or something here?" He merely shrugged, "Sort of. Tenjoh tries to see my memories at times."

She was frowning now, "How could he do something like that to my Mutsuki? Now, I'm really going to punch that filth in the face." Mutsuki wore a face of annoyance and surprise, "Yours?"

Her whole face flushed red as her hands shot to her mouth, What did I just say? I'm sorry!" He rolled his eyes, "Your room is this way."

They stopped at what seemed like a random door. All of the doors looked alike, large and white with detailed designs. There was an endless hall of doors, so Teirin wondered why they had halted.

Seeming to understand her confusion, Mutsuki opened the door, "This is your room." She almost fell over. "Th- This is inhuman!" her eyes were large. The dark-haired young man sighed, "You're being delusional." He left down the hall, but she didn't watch him. Smiling, she walked into her room. Upon shutting the door, her face melted to a frown.

'I can't believe that he can't remember me.' She put her school bag on one of the exquisite chairs by the door. Clomping over to the other side of the room, she plopped down on the giant soft bed.

Kicking her shoes off, Teirin began to feel sleep drifting over her. Everything suddenly and gradually faded to black. Then, she dozed off. The reason may have been due to the effect of sleeping in a coffin for a while.

...

"Mutsuki, are you going out?" Mitsuru poked his head out of his study. Mutsuki glared at him, "It's none of your business." The white haired person chuckled, "If you don't find any Arcana cards tonight, it'd be a shame for Lady Anis to have to punish you." Mutsuki simply kept on down the hall. He now donned a dark black high-collared coat over his school uniform. He would soon blend into the dark night.

...

*****All was mixed in black and gray. A short figure, a boy, floated by some buildings in the night. He was grinning and, in the silence, a screech roared, splitting the air.*****

...

Teirin jumped up from her bed in a panic. Sweat dripped from her brow and her skin turned paler than it usually was.

Finding the large bay window in the white and pink colored room, she ripped back the curtains. It was a far ways down to the bottom floor, but she could make it. Gravity defied her jump, letting her land slowly and gracefully as she pleased.

Upon reaching the ground, she sprung up and flew away toward the city. Little did she know that Seiran was watching from behind a bush. His eyes widened at the sight. In awe, he dropped a small box he was carrying and ran away before he was caught.

...

"Hee-hee!" a masked boy giggled, "She's getting closer." He held his index fingers to his lips, grinning just as he had in her dream.

...

"Ah," Teirin landed in front of a clothing shop. There were some long coats displayed in the glass. A particular black coat caught her eye. 'I'll borrow it just for tonight.'

The store was closed for the night, so the door was locked. She jiggled the handle anyway with a mischievous look in her eyes. When it wouldn't open, she took out to pins to pick the lock with. It was an easy little task for the young Dark Stalker and she got the coat she needed.

After that, she was on her way to find that figure from her dream. She pulled the coat on and buttoned it up. Once that was done, she floated up to a rooftop and skipped quickly across many others. She went over many houses and occasional stores on the way, keeping track the whole time of where she was.

A jolt of shock made her freeze in her tracks when she heard a voice ahead of her. "Ah, Teirin is here at last." The boy from her dream ascended from the side of a building. "You?" she commanded needles and spears toward him that materialized in the air with a flash.

"Too slow, Darling," he sang as a large skeleton appeared out of nowhere and slapped the weapons away. Teirin frowned, "You killed y family, Yocteau!" He smiled. "But I kept you and Quess alive. I thought you loved me. Why the sudden outburst of anger?" "Shut up! I never had feelings for you, Traitor!"

She began to strike again when the skeleton thrust its hand out, making her fall off the building. "Oops," Yocteau chuckled, watching her fall.

'I'm so winded, I can't even fly!' she thought morbidly. 'I'm going to-' "Oof!"

Long arms wrapped around her, lifting her up before she hit the ground. She kinked her neck to see Mutsuki out of the corner of her eye. They both lifted up and floated lightly.

"Aw, she didn't die," the Gray Rose whined. "She's my toy, Quess. You ruined the fun." Mutsuki held onto her tighter and glared up at his older brother, "She's MINE." The boy began laughing hysterically, "I've never known you were so possessive, Little Brother."

Mutsuki simply kept a straight face as his sibling attacked. "Ha!" the boy stretched his hand forward and the monster did the same. Teirin gripped Mutsuki's jacket, "Watch out! It's moving faster than it looks!" He jumped away, but not in time. He whinced when it slashed into his left arm and part of his face.

Teirin dropped from his embrace and felt that she had regained her ability to fly. She took his other arm over her shoulder and glanced at the skeleton which sent spears at the monster, turning it to dust now.

The two sped off together through the sky toward the Tenjoh residence. Teirin blamed herself for Mutsuki's injury, hoping she could make it better again, somehow.

"I'm sorry, Mutsuki." He didn't respond. The chilled air made Teirin shiver. She hoped they wouldn't freeze to death on the way back and be known as the last of the Dark Stalkers to go extinct from such a stupid thing. Of course, there would still be Yocteau, so they wouldn't be the very LAST of their kind to die.

She shook her head vigorously, 'I can't be thinking dumb things like this. We've got to get back before Mutsuki is in a serious condition.' A tickle on her face made her come back to reality; it was his black hair. She faintly smiled at the memories she recalled from when they were children.

...

BAM! The door boomed loudly when the Dark Stalker duo entered by the front door. "Ah, get that thing off of my threshold!" Mitsuru told his servants. Mutsuki's wounds were dripping profusely with blood.

"Threshold? You're worried about that? What about Mutsuki?" the girl frowned dangerously at the White Rose. He sighed, "Well, whatever. Just bring him in already." He pouted when they brought Mutsuki past the front door. "My beautiful carpets—ruined…"

Teirin growled as she stomped off with the servants. Mitsuru suddenly pulled her back. "Hey! I have to help take care of him!" she exclaimed. He grinned while cracking his knuckles, "Don't worry. I'll personally take care of healing those wounds." Teirin was fearful, "Your face sure doesn't show it. You look like you want to kill him!" He shook his head, "He'll be just fine. Like I said, don't worry." She watched him leave down the corridor and disappear around a corner.

The girl stood in aggravation, grumbling to herself as she began to wander around. 'Just who is this Mitsuru Tenjoh?' She kept walking up and down the halls, unconsciously counting each identical door as she went.

Without really thinking, she opened a random door. Inside was unbelievable. 'What in the world?' There was a whole room dedicated to the girl she had met at school today. There were wigs, costumes, rugs, curtains, statues, frisbies, dishes, televisions, and all manner of memorabilia related to Anis Yamamoto, as one or two engraved signs in the room displayed. All this filled up the whole room and was piled to the ceiling.

'It's that girl from school! This guy's crazy! Is she his girlfriend or something?' she constantly thought the same thoughts over and over the more she stared. The doors were quickly slammed shut. Now, she was curious about what was behind the other random doors in the mansion. She reached for the handle of one such random door cautiously.

...

"Why are you so reckless?" Mitsuru stood over the Dark Stalker, "You make this an annoyance for me." Mutsuki grimaced, "Don't go easy on me." Shut up. I definitely won't."

Mitsuru formed a magical healing ring around his hand and it formed more circles and symbols with it, cross-shaped ones among them. First, he began mending the torn flesh on the injured arm.

Mutsuki frowned as it healed. "That wound goes almost all the way to the bone," the healer commented. "Tsk," his opposite scoffed.

...

"Eh? This is odd…" Teirin hung on the doorpost to look into the dark room. In a far corner of the room was a coffin sitting on its back. She wandered over, closer to it.

...

*****"Mutsuki?" a younger Teirin stood before a younger Mutsuki by a Sakura tree. He looked empathetic as always, "I need to do this, because I care deeply for you." She was surprised, but smiled, "Okay, but let's make a promise to protect each other." She closed her eyes as they both spoke the same lines together, "In one black night, With full moon's light, We stalk the darkness and mist. Chilled young air, Hence will ne'er tear, Our bond of our ancestors. Bodies not of human flesh, Outstanding heights we reach, Never rotting, Never dying, Living on as stone walls we breach."**

**The memories faded away with her getting into a coffin just before Yocteau came in. She heard some of the others in the room scream as they were killed. She covered her ears and eyes, waiting for her hiding place to be discovered. She suddenly heard Mutsuki come in and yell at his brother. She also overheard a brief conversation that sounded as if Yocteau was defeated. After that, she fell asleep when all went quiet into silence.*****

...

Shocked, she pulled away from the wooden case. 'Mutsuki,' she placed her hand on her face, feeling sad about these memories. "I can't ever forget."

Down a dark hall she walked after leaving the coffin room. She searched for the basement. It had been a couple of hours already since they had returned and she was getting nervous about Mutsuki's condition.

She began to go into one direction when she noticed a barely visible doorway. Following her instincts, she entered the new passageway. Through here, the dark stone walls were gray, which was in great contrast to the building's wide-spread white interior.

Finally, after searching through the dark, she discovered a lone iron door. When she opened it, she was filled with mixed feelings of joy, relief, astonishment, and terror. Was he still alive? She had found what appeared to be his abode. He slept face up, but it wasn't apparent that he was breathing or even amongst the living. He was so pale and still.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you guys think so far? :3<em>**


End file.
